


I’m gonna miss you.

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: “I’m gonna miss you.”





	

“Are you sure?” Gabriel frowned at you, lifting his eyes from his hands. 

You nodded. 

You and Gabriel were friends ever since you two met in 1st grade. Now, eight years later, you were moving away from town. You dad had just gotten a new job and that payed almost three times more than the one he left. It was an offer he couldn’t refuse. 

“But my grandmother still lives here.” You muttered, trying to convince both of you it wasn’t so bad. “I’ll be here at least twice a year.”

You two stood in silence, eyeing your shoes and trying not to look sad. 

 **“I’m gonna miss you.”** He whispered. 

“I’m gonna miss you too.”


End file.
